Should Have Known
by tinybee
Summary: MPREG. Harry should have known that something like this would happen. Getting a male angel pregnant shouldn't have surprised him. Now he is by Castiel's side as their baby boy comes into the world. SLASH.


**I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural, they belong to their rightful creators.**

**WARNING: This is SLASH (male/male) and MPREG. AU. Random. If you don't like it, then don't read it.**

**This is my first MPREG oneshot. I was reading an MPREG story the other day and this popped into my head. I thought about Castiel's reaction and had to write it down, I wasn't going to initially put this up but a certain someone convinced me to. Please be nice. Harry DOM Castiel SUB.**

**This is my first, and most likely my last, MPREG oneshot.**

**This is for my cousin who wanted me to post this.**

**Pairing: Harry/Castiel**

* * *

Harry was ignorant to much in the Wizarding World, since he grew up with his muggle relatives and then relied on Hermione for knowledge of what he should know and understand. So maybe this situation could be blamed on him. After all, he never knew that, although rare, male wizards could get themselves and others pregnant. But then Harry had never heard or seen such a thing. The same could be said that Castiel was partly to blame. He was an angel, had been for centuries, so shouldn't he have known? Either way, having un-protected sex has led them to to the current situation at hand. Castiel's pregnancy and their baby's impending birth.

When Castiel had first came to Harry feeling constantly ill, tired and hungry, Harry had flown into a panic and thought the angel was infected with some kind of demon virus. With a floo call to Hermione, his best friend and trained healer, the young woman had quickly diagnosed him. Discovering the shocking cause. And when Hermione had told them, Harry had thought she was joking, until he caught her serious expression. He then did what any other guy would do who found out they impregnated their male partner; he fainted. When he finally came to, Hermione had ranted at him for a full hour on his stupidity. She had nearly deafened him when Harry had told her that he didn't even know about male pregnancies. Castiel had sat on the bed and watched Hermione rip Harry a new one, a hand to his stomach and a look of stupefied disbelief on his face.

Now nine months later Castiel was lying on a motel bed in a silenced room while Harry stood by his side.

"Mione," Harry said after several hours of Castiel being in labour, "how long?"

"Not long now," Hermione spoke up from where she was at the end of the bed. "As long as his pushes remain strong, your baby will be born within the next half-hour."

"You hear that?" Harry asked Castiel as rubbed the angel's shoulder.

"Yes I heard, my ears do work." Castiel snapped.

Harry winced. "Sorry."

Castiel glared at him, before he winced, gasping as another contraction hit and he pushed. Harry looked on helplessly, taking one of Castiel's hand.

"Just squeeze my hand." Harry told him.

Castiel nodded, breathing heavily before he threw his head back and gave another scream. Harry rubbed his back in a vain attempt to ease the pain. He looked down to meet terrified sapphire eyes as they stared up into Harry's. It was clearly agonizing, pushing a little wizard/angel babe out of the magically created canal.

"It's okay, love," Harry tried to sooth as he planted kisses to his lover's damp hair and sweaty forhead. "You're okay."

"Harry," Castiel whimpered as his grip tightened to an inhuman hold on Harry's hand as he arched back again and cried out in pain. "Make it stop, please."

"He's almost out, Cass," Harry placated. "Just a little longer."

Castiel shook his head roughly. "I can't."

"Yes you can," Harry rebuked softly, hissing as another contraction hit and Castiel squeezed his hand again. He silently thanked God that being an Angel's mate made him practically immortal and harder to maim otherwise he would have been killed several times over by now.

""No," Castiel gasped, eyes locking onto viridian, silently begging him to ease his distress.

"I can see a head." Hermione spoke up, drawing the couples' attention. "You're nearly done."

"See?" Harry said as he smiled brilliantly down at his frightened and confused mate. "Our baby is nearly born."

Castiel tried to regain his breath as both Harry and Hermione coaxed him to push harder. Castiel wanted to shout at Harry for his part in this torture. He then briefly wondered why his father had made childbirth so agonizingly painful before his body tensed once more. Castiel tried to focus on Harry's voice as he put all the energy he had into pushing. He'll shout at Harry later.

Suddenly pure white light flashed throughout the room, temporarily blinding Harry and Hermione, who, had her eyes been open, would have found them burned out of her skull. As it was, she had taken into account that Castiel was an angel and screwed them shut in time, cradling the wailing infant in a blue blanket until the light dissipated. Castiel on the other hand collapsed back onto the bed, relief sweeping through him as loud cries filled the room. He had done it. After six hours, his and Harry's baby boy was born. Exhaustion washed over Castiel. Yet despite feeling lethargic, he strained to pull him up into a sitting position with the help of Harry who propped him up by a couple of pillows.

Hermione carefully opened her eyes, making sure it was safe, before she flew to work and cleaned the child up. Harry was laughing, pure joy on his features, which instantly shone with love as he looked down at his lover.

"You did it." Harry said in awe, kissing Castiel gently on the lips.

Castiel hummed, body aching.

"Your son," Hermione offered as she handed Castiel the bundle gently.

"Thank you Hermione," Harry said before his attention was stolen by the beautiful being that he and Castiel had created.

Harry perched on Castiel's bed, shifting the both of them so that Castiel was leaning back against him. He then looked down, catching sight of a tuft of brown hair. He ran a light finger over it, giving a small gasp as the baby's eyes fluttered opened, revealing bright green orbs.

"What are we to call him?" Castiel asked without removing his focus on the tiny half human in his arms.

"How about Jeremy?"

Castiel smiled, understanding the meaning behind the name.

"Jeremy." Castiel repeated. "Our little Jeremy."

* * *

**Done. Please be nice, this it the first and last of my MPREG attempt.**


End file.
